The present invention relates to a carburetor.
U.S. 2005/0073062 A1 discloses a carburetor that has a butterfly valve. In order in the fully opened position of the butterfly valve to divide the intake channel into a mixture channel and an air channel, a partition section is inserted into the intake channel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carburetor of the aforementioned general type that can be manufactured in a straightforward manner.